Studies will be on both adult renal carcinomas (operative specimens) and established cells in monolayer culture. To support these investigations, a tumor and serum bank is being established. Specimen storage and retrieval is controlled by computer. Tumor cell lines have been grown in monolayer culture: two lines have been propagated in vitro for approximately one year. Investigations on lipid metabolism in these cells will examine: (1) the role of various lipids as essential energy sources, (2) the effects on tumor cell growth of various drugs that alter fat metabolism, and (3) mechanisms of lipid transport across tumor cell walls. Electron microscopic studies have demonstrated previously undescribed "particles" in tumors and in tumor cells in culture. Attempts will be made to investigate the biologic significance of these structures. A major goal of the research is to study whether there is any direct or indirect evidence for a viral etiology of these tumors. The immunobiology of these cells will be examined. In particular, efforts will be made to demonstrate, isolate and characterize tumor associated specific antigens. Studies will utilize techniques of tissue culture, macromolecular biology, virology, immunology and electron microscopy.